


(Not titled yet) Jamie as Bruce Wayne/Batman

by PapersWords



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batman - Freeform, Crossover, Multi, universe mashup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapersWords/pseuds/PapersWords
Summary: Jamie Benn as Bruce WayneBatman universes mixed with hockey





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie Benn as Bruce Wayne  
> From this post:   
> http://daisiesmakingchains.tumblr.com/post/158507389178/aesthetic-jamie-benn-bruce-wayne
> 
> Okay, so my first thoughts were ‘I have to write this’ and ‘Jamie is SOOOO Bruce Wayne’.
> 
> So here is my ideas, pleas give me feedback, especially on characters.
> 
> I really wanted Katie as Catwoman, but Thalia and Bruce Wayne had a baby (which is Devin Shore somehow……) so….
> 
> I also really want Jenny in here somewhere, Batgirl would make sense, but come on, Julie Dobbs is sooooo Batgirl.  
> Maybe I’ll add some Superman and Supergirl shit in and she can be Supergirl? Eh.
> 
> Also, this thing is going to have to be a multi-chaptered BEAST, so I may need some proofreaders, betas, etc. Seriously, between essentially three jobs, studying to move to Canada, studying French and doing freelance fashion and costume work….. I really do not have time to do this, but I am…..  
> Just the ideas I have for Jordie as Azrael and Daddy as Man Bat… jesus.
> 
> Roles:
> 
> Jamie as Batman  
> Jordie as Azrael  
> Roussel as Red Hood  
> Spezza as Alfred  
> Daddy as Man Bat  
> Shore as Robin (I know, you’re all mad it’s not Tyler as Robin, but Robin is Damien Wayne, Bruce’s biological son and… no.)  
> Tyler as Nightwing  
> Klingberg as Red Robin  
> Kari as Lucius  
> Sharpy as Clayface  
> Eaks as Beast Boy  
> Julie as Batgirl  
> _______ as Commissioner Gordon ( omg, I am stressing about this one pretty hard )   
> _______ as Catwoman  
> Marshall as Ace the Bat-hound  
> _______ as Ras al Ghul  
> Katie as Thalia  
> _______ as Bane  
> Henrik as Two-face  
> _______ as Joker  
> _______ as Black Mask  
> Subby as Deadshot  
> _______ as Scarecrow
> 
> This timeline is a train wreck, sorry if you actually know a lot about the different Batman universes because I am fucking shit up.

**Teaser**

 

_Park Row_

Randy wrapped his arm around Heather, smiling and giving her a wink when she looked up to meet his eyes. She smiled, tucking her head under his chin as they watched their son hopping into another puddle.

“His clothes are going to be filthy,” Heather laments.

Randy chuckles and says, “Eh, clothes can be washed. Let him be a kid, doesn’t last forever.”

Heather scoffs and says, “No kidding. I wish I could have that innocence again sometimes. And maybe less aches and wrinkles.”

Randy pulls her to a stop, turning her toward him, and slips his fingers under her chin.

“You’re still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met,” he says, gently kissing her.

The moment is interrupted when their son hops in another puddle, splashing and waving a pantomime sword, shouting about being Zorro.

Heather laughs, turning back toward her baby, but Randy has yet to move.In fact, he has gone very still and tense, shoulders hard under her hands.

She turns back to him to ask what is wrong, but sees him looking behind her. Her eyes follow his and she barely sees the man, just his silhouette and the gun in his hand.

Randy steps in front of her.

The next few moments move in slow motion and too fast to keep up at the same time.

Heather hears the gunshot before she realizes what’s happened.

Suddenly, Randy is collapsing to the sidewalk, though.

“Randy! No!” She moves for him but a loud bang and a sudden throb in her stomach send her to the ground beside him.

Everything starts swirling around her, fuzzy edges to her vision and she can make out her husband’s voice, just barely. “You have to be strong, son,” he coughs.

Heather turns her head as much as she is capable of to see his hand on their sons tear-stained face, his puffy lower lip shaking and big eyes wide.

Randy hand slips on his face as he murmurs, “Be good, Jamie…”


End file.
